


I will mark you

by yash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Jealous Louis, Liam teasing Harry, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, but I like to write about these, fluff is not there, louis getting angry and jealous, this is a liitle bit late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yash/pseuds/yash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is based on what happened at St. Louis concert but this is purely my imagination running wild. But from what Liam has been doing throughout the tour and Louis' reaction I still believe this can happen. Basically this is about Liam teasing Louis by playing with Harry and Louis reminding Harry to whom he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will mark you

Louis was happy in the beginning of the concert, well it was St. Louis, and how can he be not happy with all the proud teasing he can conduct. He even wore a Louisville cap in the tour bus showing it off proudly but now he is fuming, his hands balled into fists and he is angry well not really angry but he was annoyed at Liam.

This is the fucking hundredth time Liam did it. In past concerts during WMYB Liam had been teasing Louis, well actually he is playing with Harry but he is teasing Louis, the bastard know what he is doing and he knew how to push Louis’ buttons.

Louis looked away again when Liam poured water down Harry’s neck looking at Louis immediately, if Louis can he will kiss Harry right then and there letting everyone know who actually owns him but he can’t so he has to let it go, well for now. Louis isn’t letting Liam get off that easily he gave a well aimed punch to Liam’s balls when the time came making Liam see the stars. That will teach Liam for playing with his boy. His boy, Louis thought to himself, he liked that word and he knew Harry loved that too but right now he is too pissed off with Harry to process any sensible thoughts.

He knew he is being unfair, none of this was Harry’s fault but why doesn’t he raise a hand to stop Liam, why doesn’t he tell him to fuck off, why? Sometimes Louis thinks Harry likes to make him angry, to make him jealous. No, Louis shook his head, of course Harry doesn’t want him to be angry but then he remember the way Harry dancing all sexy with Liam and it made his blood boil.

Today, he swore, today he is going to show Harry who he fucking belongs to, He’ll show everyone, oh yeah he will. Louis had a smirk during rest of the concert and that made Harry a little more concerned than usual. Harry knew Louis will get his jealousy kicking out sooner or later. Actually Harry was looking forward to it because all these hair things said to him and all the nasty comments of fans has made Louis go all soft on Harry, too soft for Harry’s liking, so when he saw Louis smirk he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, tonight is the night. He better brace himself.

 

Louis practically dragged harry to the tour bus after the concert leaving other lads trailing behind. Liam looked at Harry anxiously when they got into the tour bus, he has been playing off with Harry constantly. Liam just liked to stir up Louis and tease him but he didn’t want Harry to get hurt in the process and right now looking at Harry who was pushed to the corner of the seat and is sandwiched between Louis and the window of the bus the idea of teasing Louis didn’t seem like such a good idea.

 

Liam tried to approach Louis,

 

“urmm, Lou?”

Louis who has been looking out of the window turned to face Liam,

 

“yeah, Li?”

“Louis about the water thing…” Liam tried, god this is so awkward.

 

“What water thing Li?” Louis asked, too polite for Liam’s liking.

 

“You know what I am talking about Lou and I only meant it as a ….” 

 

“Oh, I know Li, don’t worry” Louis said but Harry who has been looking back and forth from Liam to Louis all the while started to talk.

 

“You don’t have to think about that li, of course Louis kno..” before Harry could finish the sentence Louis put his index finger against Harry’s lips silencing him.

 

“That would be enough Harold” Harry felt a shiver going down his spine and he didn’t dare speak against Louis’ finger.

 

Liam looked at Louis bewildered, surely these two always surprises him with their various kinks but Liam is not going to take the blame for Harry’s sore bum the next day so he tried again.

 

“But…”

 

“oh come-on drop that Li, don’t worry” Louis reassured Liam.

 

Lads spoke about various things from then on but Harry didn’t say more that few words here and there and Liam is still shooting concerned glances at his direction but nobody really touched the subject until they arrived at their hotel.

 

When they got out of the bus Louis took Harry’s hand firmly and led him to their room and Liam looked at Zayn with worried eyes,

 

“Don’t worry buddy, Louis knows where to stop, just don’t worry” Zayn said lazily.

 

“Yeah our only worry should be how many scars will Harry have and how many of them the fans would see” Niall chimed in.

 

Louis gently pushed Harry in to their room and locked the door after himself. Then he pushed Harry rather roughly to their king size bed, the curly haired boy stumbled on to the bed with a little squeak.

 

“Lou, let me explain” Harry stumbled to sit on the bed.

 

“I don’t want to hear any, remove your clothes, now” Louis growled.

 

“Lou it’s no…” Harry shivered when Louis cupped his mouth with his hand, shutting Harry off.

 

“What did I tell you Harold? If you didn’t want to protest or said a word to Liam then there is no point in explaining this to me”  
“But..” Harry protested knowing full well how this game should be played.

 

“That’s it” Louis got up from the bed and went to the cupboard where Harry’s head scarves were packed and grabbed two of them and came to the bed.

 

“Lou those are my…” Harry didn’t get far before Louis tied one of the scarves on Harry’s head over his mouth, gagging him effectively.

 

“There” Louis patted Harry’s head after tying the head scarf tightly but being careful not to hurt the curls.

 

“Now, don’t try to remove it if you know what’s best for you”

 

Harry’s green eyes looks at him expecting more commands which Louis gives readily,

 

“Now lie on the bed and take what you are given” Louis pushed Harry until his head hit the pillow. Then Harry attempted to remove his shirt but Louis stopped him,

 

“Forget it, I’ll do it” and Louis undone Harry’s buttons one by one taking his time. Then he moved to Harry’s ridiculously tight Jeans and slid it down very slowly. Louis looked at Harry’s beautiful green eyes and using his mouth he slid and away his boxers and threw them away revealing Harry’s semi-hard cock. 

 

Then Louis removed his own clothes except for his boxers and climbed to the bed and by this time Harry has closed his eyes and Harry suddenly felt Louis’ lips ghosting near his ears and he whispered,

 

“Liam may have touched you every now and then but he doesn’t know how I can touch every inch of your body and tonight every inch of your body is going to get my attention and you have no say in that”

 

Harry practically whimpered at these words and closed his eyes more tightly bracing himself for whatever coming his way because he knew Louis can be pretty creative when he wants to.

 

Louis kissed Harry’s forehead softly and then started to kiss Harry’s Jaw line, using his tongue to give special attention to wherever he thought was necessary. He trailed along Harry’s neck and just as he reached the base of the neck, Harry’s phone rang sounding louder in the silent room and when he heard the sound Harry tried to get up instinctively but Louis just grabbed his hands and pinned them above Harry’s head while sitting on his hips making Harry immobile.

 

Harry tried to squirm away, try to explain Louis that the call might be important but his gag prevented him of any intelligent conversation and Louis knew exactly who will be calling, he always knew Liam was worried and will call. Harry tried to get away again and Louis just tightened his grip and Harry winced as he can feel the bruises already forming on his hands. After few moments of pointless struggle Harry gave away and let his head flop on to the pillow.

 

“I am going to let go of your hands Hazza but keep them where they are otherwise I will have to use more of your scarves”

 

Harry nodded and Louis let go of his hands and returned to his previous task. He sucked an extra large love bite into Harry’s chest and nipped at his right nipple and tugged it with his teeth, he looked up when he heard Harry gasp and smiled to himself only to do return the favour to the other nipple as well. By the time Louis reached Harry’s hip Harry’s body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and his cock was lying on his stomach now turned in to angry red colour.

 

Louis kissed the base of Harry’s cock and trailed the thick vein with his tongue and made it to the tip giving a wet kiss to the slit and he can hear Harry struggling to tell him something his body shaking slightly underneath Louis.  
Louis looked up to see Harry’s eyes wet and he was garbling unintelligible things. Louis took pity of the boy and put down his gag carefully and Harry blurted out,

 

“Lou, please, please I’m sorry, just please”

“Please, what Harold?” Louis’ voice was calm.

“Just do something, please”

 

“I am doing lot of things darling didn’t you feel?” Louis licked Harry’s slit and Harry shuddered and Louis proceeded to nip at Harry’s inner thigh and he used teeth, soothing the red marks with his skillful tongue and Harry was unable to process anything, his mind a mess screaming LouislouisLouis and moremoremore.

 

“Lou…please” Harry managed with all the energy he had to form the words.

 

Louis stopped licking Harry’s thighs and looked at his boyfriend’s face which was turning into deep shade of red.

“Harold, tell me exactly what you want”

“I…I want…y..you inside me” Harry murmured.

 

“Okay” Louis just casually flipped Harry, he was pleased with this Harry, all compliant and putty in his hand. 

“On your hands and feet Harold” Harry complied with Louis guiding his hips softly.

Louis grabbed lube from his travelling bag and came to the bed with his fingers thoroughly covered with lube.  
Without warning he entered two fingers inside Harry’s hole and the impact of it made the younger boy stagger. Louis entered the third finger and the fourth and opened Harry rapidly leaving the curly haired lad trying to catch his breath.

 

“L…Louuu” Harry kneed, trying move around Louis’ fingers but Louis stopped him by placing his hand on Harry’s hips rather roughly, he could see red marks starting appear on the soft skin.

 

“Not a chance Harold, told you I am the one who is keeping this game going on, you just follow my instructions”

 

“But, Lou…Please” Harry tried again.

Without answering Louis simply removed his boxers and pushed his hard cock through Harry’s hole in one go. Harry screamed with all his worth and his voice cracked at the end, he grabbed the headboard and tried to steady himself but Louis didn’t give him much time to prepare as he pulled out and pushed in again almost instantly. Harry cried again, pushing his head back he screamed Louis’ name and Louis’ was glad that he insisted the rooms at either side to be remained empty otherwise people would be complaining but as it is his baby can scream his name all he want to and as much as loud as he can.

 

Louis could feel an orgasm building inside him as Harry’s tight hole clenched around his cock, he let go of the younger lad’s hips and Harry started to move his hips in a familiar rhythm, Louis panted as he could feel pleasure running through his veins and his heart beat speeding up by every second. He grabbed Harry’s cock with his hand and started stroking along the length of it and Harry moaned again and again melting under his touch.

Harry could feel the warmth in his stomach; the feeling was wonderful with Louis cock hitting his prostrate in every thrust and Louis’s skillful hand running itself up and down Harry’s cock. The feeling was welcoming and overwhelming. 

“Louis I can’t…I want to…” was all Harry could manage.

“Hazza” was all he got for an answer before Louis came inside him.

That was all Harry needed to come to Louis’ hand and he collapsed on to the bed, unable to stand up any longer and Louis down went with him. Louis pulled out from Harry as cautious as possible and winced when he heard Harry whimper. He turned Harry so that he could see his face and bent to kiss the boy. Harry responded immediately tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair and trying to cling to Louis as much as he can. Louis tasted Harry, feeling banana and vanilla on his lips and his tongue tangled with Harry’s. Louis rubbed Harry’s back with his free hand trying to sooth his lover.

They lay there for a long time before Louis woke Harry up and made him drink some orange juice and then they both went to sleep cuddling as always.

\--------------------------------- 

 

The next day was the Chicago show and all the boys gathered into the tour bus. Liam looked at Harry with concerned look on his face and Harry smiled,

 

“don’t worry Li, he knows you meant no harm”

 

But Liam gasped when he saw the clear red marks on Harry’s collarbones and two large bruises on his arm to which Louis smiled triumphantly.

 

“Guess you know why Harry couldn’t come to answer your call last night” 

 

Liam just shook his head and covered his ears,

 

“What I don’t know won’t hurt me, just…just spare me the details” 

 

Niall joined in,

“Hazza I don’t think you will able to get away with short sleeves today, those marks of yours will send the fans over the edge”

 

Though Harry scowled at Niall he knew it was true, he can’t help the bruises at the wrists but at least he has to cover the hickeys on the collar bone and the upper part of his arms , there are children in the audience for the heaven’s sake. At the dressing room he sighed and choose his long sleeved black t shirt and glared and Louis for good measure.

“I suffer too much for you” he said.

 

“oh, comeon sweetheart you know you love this” Louis replied placing a light kiss on Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry smiled and kissed his lovers forehead,

 

“I love you”

 

“and I love you too but tell Liam to stay away otherwise you bum will feel the consequences” Louis added in lighter tone as they both went into the stadium hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> fine me on tumblr  
> your-heart-and-my-heart.tumblr.com


End file.
